It's only A fairy tale
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka is a criminal who tried to steal belongings from the king of Neptune. When she get's arrested she manages to escape and meet the king's daughter. What are these sudden emotions?


Disclaimer : _I don't own the characters...This story line isn't mine either i'm afraid, Like I said on my profile page I would take requests for stories and as I got one I started working on this fic, I hope everyone will enjoy it..._

_Also I have no excuse for my spelling errors or grammar mistakes, I can only say I used another computer which didn't have a spelling check and that I wasn't able to fix all my mistakes because I over read them.

* * *

_

_Oneshot ,AU

* * *

_

**It's only a fairy tale**

''Do you have anything to say for yourself before we bring you to the queen?'' One of the guards asked the blonde woman who sat in front of him. The blonde just stared back at the man with a careless look on her face as if she didn't care she would end up in jail for the rest of her life. But most important was, she didn't even look like she felt guilty or bad about what she had done. It wasn't usual that someone would just walk into the palace and steal the king's diamonds and a big amount of his money.

The guard just shook his head before standing up and forcing the blonde woman to stand up as well. ''Fine, if you have nothing to say we'll just bring you to the queen right away. Though I have to give you this, you are brave.'' Once more the blonde gave the man a careless glare before getting dragged away though the long halls of the palace. Why would she care about dying in the first place? She didn't have anything to live for, all she had were the things she stole from rich and wealthy people. No one would even shred a tear if she would die or get locked up.

Then all of a sudden she stopped walking causing the guard to look up at her and stop aswell. ''What are you doing now, are you getting scared my love?'' He asked with a disowning tone in his voice. With that the blonde gazed up once more with a smirk on her face.

''Never...''She whispered and with all the power she had she broke the handcuffs off her hands and started running back through the halls. She wouldn't die like this. No one would care about her but she didn't care. All of her life she had been alone. Living would be her way to show the world she was still alive. She would make everyone's life so miserable they would have no choice but to pay attention to her. But just when she was far ahead of the guard she bumped into someone causing her to fall back on the ground. Annoyed she looked up at a green haired woman who was smiling.

''And I thought you'd have lost your touch after you got caught stealing the king's belongings.'' The green haired woman spoke with an amused tone in her voice as if she was trying hard not to laugh. ''So tell me Tenoh, what are you going to do now to get past me? Kill me, beat me or just stay put until that guard catches up with you ?'' The tomboy simply smirked before she started to get up.

''Leave me alone Setsuna and save your mystery talk for someone who cares.'' With that Haruka brushed past the green haired woman and started to run away again leaving Setsuna behind with a sad expression on her face. It was sad to see Haruka like this. So careless, so cold. It hadn't always been like this. Just three years ago when Haruka just had turned sixteen she was a princess of the planet Uranus. Her parents both were nice, sweet but overall blinded by their power. They took over planet after planet, forcing their army to kill anyone who would try to resist or was against their way of fighting. It wasn't like Haruka's parents liked to spill so much blood, Setsuna knew that. Their main reason was because they had sold their souls to the devil himself. No not because they would gain more power but in order to protect their little girl. Ofcourse this couldn't last long and before they even knew it was happening they got murdered. Haruka ofcourse was angered, filled with hate by that time.

Setsuna could still remember how the young tomboy had been before her parents became such monsters, hungry for power. She had been such a sweet and caring person. A little bit of a rebel but which teenager wasn't? Then again, Setsuna had always known Haruka was different. She didn't act like every other princess she knew. Haruka was more of a tomboy, always looking for danger, adventure.

The green haired woman took a deep breath. Haruka's hunger for revenge on her own parents and the people had killed them had meant the end up the tomboy. She met the wrong people, started to dress like a boy and act like a criminal. Which in the end she became. Now Haruka and her gang were known all over the universum for their killings, stealing and their dangerous games with the sailor senshi and the guards who protected the border lines of all planets. Until now they had only been able to catch one of the gang members but he didn't say much. It seemed he was too loyal to give them any information. What was really bothing Setsuna was the question, why would Haruka return to Neptune after all these years just to steal priceless jewelry from the king. Everyone knew it was impossible to ever get rid of them again since any idiot would understand they were stolen.

Finally the guard who had been told to bring Haruka to the king and queen came running down the hall looking rather ashamed and angry.'' Setsuna Meioh, it's a pleasure to meet you although you shouldn't be here at this time of the day, it's late and...'' He seemed to hesitate for a moment. After all he couldn't tell the green haired woman he had just lost the most famous and dangerous criminal Haruka Tenoh, who would be still haunting this palace.

''And Haruka Tenoh can attack me anytime ?'' Setsuna finished for the poor man who hung his head down in shame and nodded. ''Don't worry about that, it'll be our little secret. Now go find her and bring her to...'' Now it was Setsuna who seemed to be hesitating about what to say. Then a small smile appeared on her face. This was something which was very rare since Setsuna, also known as Sailor Pluto was known for her sad looks. ''I dont want you to disturb the king and queen at this time. When you got Tenoh bring her to the princess, she'll handle it.''

''T-the princess?'' The guard asked while feeling a bit confused. Why would she want him to bring Haruka to the princess. After all the princess wasn't exactly the type to punish someone for stealing something her parents own. She would applaud Haruka first before even considering to throw the blonde criminal in jail.

''Yes, have you got any problems against that?'' Setsuna asked in a mocking tone in her voice. ''If you are worried about the king and the queen, I'll inform them about my decision.''

''N-no.'' The man stammered. ''I don't have any problem against it...it's just...'' Setsuna couldn't help it but smile at the man's behaviour. She always seemed to have this kind effect on people. They would get nervous as if they thought she would kill them or let them rot in jail if they would do something wrong. There were only two people who weren't the king nor the queen who treathened her like a normal person. One of them wasn't really what she was anymore, Haruka and the second one was the princess of Neptune with who Setsuna had became close friends.

''It's just the princess isn't really, well...she can't make decisions without upsetting her parents.'' The guard finally finished. Setsuna gave him another fake smile before nodding and gesturing him to follow the hall Haruka went through. She just hoped he would be able to catch up with the blonde. After all Haruka had always been fast. It was probably because of that reason a lot of people compared her to the wind. Free and unable to catch.

* * *

Michiru sat in her room looking into the big mirror which stood in front of her, looking at it with two big and empty blue eyes. It hurted to see her own reflection in that mirror. She had no idea why but everytime she did she felt empty as if there was something missing in her life. She just couldn't figure out what it was she was missing. She had money, parents who love her, friends and men who all wanted to marry her. 

The aqua haired princess snapped out of her thoughts when suddenly the door to her room flew open. In shock she turned around ready to scold the person who dared to walk into her room without knocking or at this time of the day. It was already past midnight for crying out loud. But when she saw an unknown blonde stand if front of her she froze. There was something about this man that made her feel uncomfortable and attacked.

It seemed the blonde man was as shocked as Michiru was and started to walk towards the door again, his eyes never leaving those of the princess. ''Uhm, i'm sorry. I thought this was..uhm..the restroom.'' Haruka lied hoping the aqua haired girl would buy it and wouldn't call for help.

''There's one...down the hall.'' Michiru whispered still unable to think clearly. The man had a husky voice but soft at the same time, unlike a man's voice. Quickly the princess shook her head trying to snap out of her shock and stop the blonde man from leaving again. But just when she was about to say something and he was about to open the door they head voices in the hall on the other side of the door. Michiru suddenly noticed how the blonde in front of her tensed and stopped moving. It didn't last long after Michiru heard the guards in the hall yell about a certain Haruka Tenoh who had escaped them, she finally started to realise in what position she got herself in. Here she stood wearing nothing but a tiny nightgown, trapped with the most dangerous criminal Neptune had ever known. Maybe it was best for her to pretend she had no idea about the blonde's identity.

But that plan failed desperately when the tomboy turned around again to face Michiru who know fell backwards on the bed.''Don't make a sound, I promise I won't hurt you.'' Haruka whispered while stepping closer to the now frightened princess. Michiru just nodded, unable to speak or say anything. The tomboy simply nodded. To the aqua haired girl the blonde criminal seemed to be pleased all of a sudden.

Aware of the fact the smaller girl still was afraid of the fact, Haruka sat down on the other side of the bed and looked up at Michiru.''So tell me, what's your name?'' it was a simple question but somehow it was hard for Michiru to answer it. She wished she had listened to her parents and would've accepted their offer to train with Setsuna so she would be able to transform into sailor Neptune. She had been foolish to think she was well protected and nothing could ever happen to her. ''Cat got your tongue?'' The tomboy now asked a little bit annoyed with the silent girl. Somehow Haruka knew she would be here for a few more hours.

''Michiru..Kaioh.'' The princess finally whispered. This was obviously a shock to the blonde criminal who suddenly turned pale but his shock turned into something worse not long after that. The shocked look on his face turned into a pleased and cruel one causing Michiru to wonder if he was aware of the fact she was the daughter of the king and queen. For all he knew she was some maid.

''Kaioh..'' Haruka repeated softly. ''What a silly coincidence, because as you probably know already, the last name of the royal family of neptune is Kaioh. Now if i'd met you somewhere on the street while you were selling your body I wouldn't even bother to asume you would or probably could be connected to someone as rich and powerful as the Kaioh family. Bit knowing you live in a royal palace, sleep in a large room while wearing a very sexy but expensive outfit...now that's enough to make a woman suspicious.''

Michiru blushed as she quickly pulled the covers up to cover herself. Then she tried to figure out what the blonde had meant with that last sentence. It didn't took her all too long to figure it out. She had been right, this blonde wasn't male. ''Does that 'I promise I won't hurt you' still count ?'' Michiru asked with a fearful tone in her voice.

The tomboy smirked. ''Only if you help me escape this place without ending up in jail..'' Was the answer. The aqua haired girl took a deep breath. She had already feared something like that. How in the name of the gods would she be able to smuggle a criminal out of the palace without getting caught?

''Fine I'll help you since it seems I have no other choice but you should probably wait for another hour until they will finally stop looking for you and asume you already escaped the palace.'' Michiru replied. ''Uhm, If you don't mind..I'd like to get dressed now. I don't really feel comfortable with...''

''Sure..'' Haruka interrupted her as she turned around to look towards the door. Just with the corner of her eyes she could see Michiru's reflection in the big mirror. To Haruka it felt like Michiru was aware of the fact she was watching because somehow Michiru made changing clothes look like an invitation to rip her clothes off againand kiss that silky skin of hers. In shock of her own thoughts the blonde shook her head trying to pretend she never saw or thought anything. Much to her own dismay it didn't really work since she couldn't get the image of Michiru laying naked on the large bed out of her head.

''Are you okay?'' The princess' voice suddenly came causing the blonde to snap out of her thoughts. ''You look rather...red, maybe you..''

''It's nothing, don't mind it.'' Haruka interrupted the smaller girl hoping Michiru wouldn't notice she was blushing and not sick. With that the blonde gazed up again giving the princess a strange look as if she was examining her.

''What are you looking at?'' The aqua haired girl asked a little bit irritated by the tomboy in front of her. She had been aware of the fact Haruka had watched her dress but she hadn't mind for some strange reason.

''You look pretty..'' Haruka whispered instead of what she really wanted to say. Michiru was now dressed in a light blue dress which was strapless. To Haruka the princess in front of her looking like an angel and the fact her words had made the smaller girl blush were enough to bring a smile to Haruka's face. She didn't know why though. She had seen a lot of pretty and beautiful girls but somehow Michiru was different. Haruka just didn't know where or how to place it, even a voice inside of her head kept whispering they had danced this waltz before. But what it exactly meant she didn't know. Maybe it was lust, maybe nothing, who knew? All Haruka knew was she had to get out of here before she would lose her mind. After all she had failed stealing the king's belongings and now she even got locked with a seductive girl. Some people would call the last part the seventh heaven, for Haruka this was living hell. She was tought not to have emotions around other people. It came with being part of the gang she was in charge of. But why, why now after three years and why did Michiru make her feel so confused, happy but angry at the same time? Why now? It just didn't make any sense.

''Thanks..'' Michiru replied in a soft voice. She had noticed another thing from since when Haruka walked into her room. At first the blonde had seemed empty and cold, almost heartless. But now that look and feeling had completely changed. She no longer felt endangered nor uncomfortable, Haruka now made her feel sad and made her feel like she was about to cry because she knew Haruka would have to go after she would help her get out of the palace. Her heart ached and it felt like she was about to faint. But why ? She had no idea.

'' I think they're gone now.'' Haruka finally said to break the silence. Michiru gazed up and nodded. She didn't hear any of the guards yell or run through the halls anymore either. It was save to say they could leave the palace carefully without getting caught now.

''Maybe it's better if we wait a little bit longer, just to be sure.'' The aqua haired princess suggested. Her reasons were ofcourse completely selfish. She didn't want the blonde to leave just yet.

Haruka nodded in reply though she wanted to leave. Never in her life she had felt this uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time. She wanted to take Michiru in her arms and tell her she was sorry. But, sorry for what? She wanted to cry and apologize but she had no idea for what she wanted to apologize. Was she going crazy or did guilt feeling for all she had done finally started to kick in?

''You feel it too, don't you?'' Michiru then asked when she noticed Haruka was spacing out to her own world again.

''Feel what ?''

''All these emotions.'' The smaller girl whispered as she sat down on the bed next to the blonde. ''I can't describe it but...I feel like we already know eachother but at the same time it feels like we are complete strangers.''

''I don't know what you are talking about, it's just in your head.''

''Then why do you keep looking at me with those eyes?'' The question was simple but to Haruka finding the answer was another thing. Difficult.

''I don't have to explain anything to you. Whatever I think is none of your bussiness nor what I am feeling. You don't know me and after i'm going back to my home you'll forget about me and live your life as a rich and wealthy princess, living of people's money and be happy about it too...''

Michiru shook her head, wondering why she was amused. ''You really think low about us do you? the people of this planet pay us and in return we give them safety. Sure I admit I can't imagine my life being any different from what it is now but, i'm certainly not happy about how I live. There's no freedom.'' Then the smaller girl took one of the blonde's hands in hers and held it tight. ''But I know you feel the same connection I feel. It's strange, we don't even know eachother for more than an hour and already I feel like you know me even better than I know myself. As if we are the best of friends.''

With that said Haruka pulled her hand free from Michiru's grip and stood up from the bed. ''I think you mistook me for someone who cares miss. Kaioh.'' Haruka hissed as she leaned against the wall while giving Michiru a stern look. Deep down inside of her she knew what the smaller girl had meant with those words but on the other hand, she didn't want to understand. She wanted Michiru to just dissapear and everything to go back to normal. Atleast to how things were before she bumped into Setsuna and walked into Michiru's room.

''When you walk out of that door...''The princess suddenly started, ignoring the harsh words of the blonde. ''What do you think will happen? Are you going to forgot what you felt in here, maybe it won't evne stop after you leave..these emotions. Will you regret you walked away?''

'The only think I will regret it that I didn't kiss you to make you shut up.' The blonde thought to herself as she concentrated on Michiru's lips. Why did she long to kiss those pink lips, why was she even wondering what Michiru would taste like, why did she even care? Why why why why why why why why why why! The same old questions but no answers she ever got.

''Then make me shut up..'' Michiru whispered while standing up as well and walking over to the blonde who gave her a shocked look.

''How did you...'' She was silenced by the smaller girl's finger on her lips.

''I don't know.'' The princess answered hoarsely.''I just knew...'' She had to admit this was even scaring her but at the same time she felt excited.And with that she replaced her fingers with her lips as they met in a sweet yet innocent kiss. It felt like the ground underneath their feet had dissapeared, the clock had stopped ticking and there was nothing but them. Soon their kiss turned into something passionate as Haruka opened her mouth to let Michiru tongue enter. It was an erotic dance without being erotic in the first place. It was a feeling no one could describe. Only lovers could feel like this, released, free, happy, filled with love...there were so many many emotions but so less words.

Finally after a few minutes they broke apart, both a bit out of breath. They didn't know how long they just stood there, holding eachother. Bith were scared, confused but overall happy. Somehow the kiss had made Michiru's empty feeling dissapear and to Haruka...The kiss had answered some unasked questions. She had felt it while she was kissing Michiru, the voice in her head which had been saying they had danced this waltz before, she was certain now..She and Michiru had been lovers before, in another life time maybe. She didn't know...But she knew she had let Michiru down in that time, that was the reason she wanted to cry and apologize to Michiru. She wanted to tell the smaller girl she was sorry for not sticking to her promise, for just leaving her like she had done.

A tear slide down Michiru's face as she started to remember things from a past life too. Probably the same things as went through the blonde's mind. ''You promised not to die...'' The smaller girl cried as Haruka pulled her closer and tried to comfort the crying girl by saying how sorry she was and she wouldn't leave anymore. But she knew she had done the right thing in that life, she had died in order to protect her lover.

''But atleast I sticked to one promise...'' Haruka whispered while closing her eyes and fighting her own tears that were treathening to fall. ''I did fell in love with you again.'' And with that she let her own tears fall too.

**The end...**


End file.
